


Can't Fight This Feeling

by notsospookymulder



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Love, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsospookymulder/pseuds/notsospookymulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel celebrates Finn's birthday. Just a little one-shot I wrote one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fight This Feeling

“Are you sure you don’t want to go out with us?” Kurt asked her for the twentieth time in the last hour.

“It’s going to be really fun Rachel!” Blaine gave a warm smile and she tried her best to smile back.

“I might even get drunk!” Santana walked out of her room, her fur vest in her arms. “Oh who the hell am I kidding? I’m going to get drunk and it’s going to be amazing.”

“I’d love to go, but i’m just not feeling it tonight.” Rachel got up off the couch and walked over to where they stood in front of the doorway. “Now go!” She smiled widely and they began to shuffle out of the loft.

“We won’t be gone too long,” Kurt gave her a worried look.

“Take pictures of Santana for me.” Rachel winked and Kurt gave her a mischievous smile.

“Charged and ready to go.” He hugged her and then hurried to catch up with the other two.

Rachel shut the door and leaned her back against the cold metal. For once, she was alone. She hadn’t been alone since before _he_ passed away. She went to her room and put on her pajama pants and a tank top, then stopped to look at herself in the mirror. She looked better than she had since the first week after the funeral. She wasn’t crying at night anymore, and she was eating regularly.

Most of this was thanks to Sam and Blaine visiting so often. They were close to graduating so they were spending more time in the city. Also, with Sam wanting to be a model it gave Rachel something to focus on. She could only focus on Funny Girl for so long before her thoughts strayed.

She had been doing a lot better, until the other day when she realized what today was. During rehearsals for Funny Girl, they had decided to take a break and she had started to check her calendar on her phone. That was when she noticed his birthday programmed into her phone. She had forgotten that she had created alarms for his birthday going into the next four years. She almost laughed at herself for doing something like that.

After making a plate full of various fruits, turning on the radio, and lighting a few candles, she settled into the couch. The song playing was an REO Speedwagon hit that Finn used to sing all the time. Sometimes they’d just be sitting together and he’d start to hum it. She bit into one of the strawberries and wiped a small tear from her eye. He wouldn’t want her to cry.

She had set out two cups, ‘airplane cups’ as he called them, and drank some wine from her own. She got up and went over to the window, looking up to the stars.

“Happy birthday Finn. I love you.” She blew a kiss to the stars, knowing he was somewhere up there looking down on her.


End file.
